tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1453 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/lh3ovrr.png Events Turns Aragon After the capture of Toulouse, the morale is raised and further advances are maden on French mainland, but stopped after the defeat in the battle of Bayonne. The front in the center advances slowly, not as fast as the first phase of the war, only small towns are captured, and the troops lay rest at the outskirts of Lyon and Grenoble. The fleet, with only small casualities after the naval battle with France, goes to Naples and takes more soldiers, but those are moved to Rhodes, where there are currently 7,500 Aragonese soldiers and 4,000 Neapolitan soldiers. The fleet is mostly used in the Eastern Mediterranean. The new acquistions on southern Iberia are improved, builidng ports in Malaga and Almeria, and increasing the agriculture, using the moors as workers. Also, the Rhodes port is beginning to be built. The small colonial fleet in the Canaries goes down and discovers some islands which seem not to be taken. A landing on the islands and further looking at the map shows the name of the islands. "Cape Verde". The islands are renamed as "Illes d'or" and an official claim is maden. The fleet is increased with 12 war galleons, and 1,000 more soldiers are recruited to be sent to France. Those soldiers wait for English support. The counties of Beárn and Alambert are freed of French influence and maden Aragonese vassals. Economy: 42,500 $ Military: 47,000 Oirat Horde After the allying the Uzbek Khanate, and securing the economy and defense of their land, Oirats secure a safe route towards Kazakh, and they declare war on them. Also Oirat Horde makes 4.000 troops for 4.000$. Oirats decide to send a royal marriage request to the Uzbek Khanate, so that they can secure a personal union. Also Oirats start to wander the lands of Siberia, and start capturing unpopulated land. Also we decline the invitation of the Raj Alliance, because of strategic interests in lands of Moghulistan. Economy: 38500$, Millitary: 30.000. Ottoman Empire After Ottoman fail on attack of Synaj survivors of battle Mamluk casualities - 4750 troops Ottoman casualities - 5300 troops Ottoman troops run and go plunder villages near Jerusalem witch I gain 1000$. I defeat and annex Karmanids and attack Mamluk lands near Karmanids with 8000 troops. We get 4000$ from trade and 1250$ from taxes. We spread Islam around country and attack Dulkadir with 7000 troops. We build 5000 troops for 7500$ Troops - 45050 Qty6 Economy - 33.500$ Epirus Epirus annexes all of Epirus (finnaly) and declares war on the Ottomans.They capture the land as far as Grevena,Korce,Kozani,and to south,they attack and sack Mesologgi.They get assisted by the local Greek population as most of the Turkic and Gypsy peoples are killed by the genocide,continuing killing peoples. Epirus attacks with all of their men in all directions, a battle between the Epirot Royal Army and the Turkic army occurs in Kozani,the results are a pyrhic victory for the Epirots,They make fortifications worth 10.000 $ in their occupied lands' borders. They Send a 6.000 troop aid to Venice,and they siege Cyrene and coastal cities such as Alexandria,untill Egypt surrenders. Epirus builds 10.000 soldiers worth 5.000 $ because they are locals. They also build a Trade Place in the three ports(Arta,Zakenthos and Corfu) Money : 17.000 $ (after the tax to venice and the people's tax) Army: 13.000 men. Byzantium Byzantines annex Cyprus without having any casualties. They also declare war on Moldova. They send 12.000 troops to Moldova.(9.000 returned from Cyprus). Byzantium also attacks Abkhazetti with 3.000 troops. Byzantium makes a port in Cyprus for 3.500$. They also make 2.000 troops for 2.000$. Also we send an alliance offer to Aragon. Economy: 27000$, Millitary: 23.000. Duchy of Wurttemberg I declare war to San Marino :D (Religion Wars) I ask Milan, Venice and Epirus to help me Against catolics and Repart Central Italy And Jerusalen. I colect $1200 in traiding centers. I buy 9 traiding centers, I send $200 to Aragon, I send $1 to San marino, I send $100 to Papal states, I send 0.5 to Mamluk, I send $0.5 to Milan I Ocupe and anex The Small States that limite to Mecklemburg in west. I send 5 diplomatics units to Rome to propose it, Condeinig Aragonese Expansionims (Sorry Bad English) : http://i.imgur.com/AVp7uCl.png Castille Crown Castille rename the Canary Islands to Bananian Islands and they countinues expanding in Western Africa and also travels to England and declares war on Scottland and they sended a lot of boats with 9.000 soldiers. The reclutation campaign countinues working and this year we gained 1.500 soldiers. The taxes are payed and economy grow (+1000 $). Also want trade some soldiers with Papal States and Ottomans for support Mameluks in the North African incident. Also they recognize Melilla how spanish land. And finally they open the CTC (Castille Trade Center) in a builded port (1000 $) port in Murcia for trade lands , soldiers and money in this center. Ethiopia Ethiopia continues the occupation of Adal. We send a last warning to Medri to surrender or die. we keep colonizing 10Px westwards towards that one little lake. Money collected from trade and tax = 4000 Economy = 46000 Army = 10200 Joseon The Formosians. scattered and destroyed, are finished off. The Joseon emperor sends a symbolic 400$ to their new trade partners, Aragon, for their kindness. Due to hostile attitude in Japan, Korea decides to attack Sogabe. They send 8000 troops from Ryuku which are met with 2000 Sogabeans in the beacheads. Korea wins with 2000 losses. Their remaining 6000 besiege the Sogabe 4500 forces, while the Joseon fleet quickly blockades all access to the island of Shikoku. Economy: 2,600 Military: 20,220